


Kuiper

by ThePurpleAvenger



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Evolution is invetiable, F/M, Multi, like this reader likes a lot of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleAvenger/pseuds/ThePurpleAvenger
Summary: You were just a normal high school girl, trying to a get a date to homecoming, get into college, and not fail AP Calculus... until you pass out in the middle of history and a blue boy and man with red eyes rescue you. Suddenly, you're thrown into the world of the X-Men, trying to balance school, boys, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and oh, of course, your newfound powers. This is the story of how you evolved.





	1. I Just Passed Out In History

_“We are the facilitators of our own evolution.”_

_Some people say that you, as a human, can never change. That you’ll be stuck with the looks you get, the intelligence, the weaknesses, the strengths, that you'll repeat the same cycles over and over again. Our whole molecular structure will stay the same- stay human, and you’ll be exactly like the person next to us._

_But mutants beg to differ._

_Every little thing you ever believed, everything you are, can be changed in a single moment. Your whole body will become something you didn’t dream it could be. You are forced to look at the whole world in a different light. And mutants are living proof of this concept- that of evolution._

_Everything changed when you evolved._

~~~

Sighing, you slammed your locker door shut, as you walked to your last, and least favorite, period of the day: AP United States History. It wasn't that the class was _too_ hard, it was, just, well, you hated the teacher and his teaching style. The best, and only good, thing about the class was that you had your best friend in it, along with the object of your infatuation: Kyle. 

"Hey, (Y/N)!" your best friend, Jessica, called. The bubbly blonde waved to one of her friends, and marched on over to you, her bright blue eyes full of excitement. "How's my favorite gal?" she drawled, and you giggled. Jessica was a good old Southern girl, and had moved to your high school freshmen year, and ever since, you've been inseparable ever since.

"Pretty good," you answered, huffing as you started the long trek up the three flights of stairs to your history class. "Except for the fact we have to go to APUSH."

Jessica's bubbly attitude dimmed, and she frowned at you. "I _cannot_ believe you forced me to take that class," she complained. You shrugged and smirked at her.

"I didn't force you to do anything," you teased. "You just decided to suffer along with the rest of us." Jessica rolled her eyes, and you walked up the last step and saw Mr. Gerrish. He was your least favorite teacher and was as a bland and white as a piece of printer paper. He had pit stains, wore goofy ties, and tended to drone on and on (which didn't help the sleepy factor, as it was the last period of the day).

"Good afternoon, (Y/N), Jessica," he said, smelling of sweat cheap cologne, and handed you both a piece of paper.

"Hello, Mr. Gerrish," you both replied, plastering a fake smile on your faces. As soon as you walked through the door, both of you rolled your eyes and sat down at your desks. Kyle caught your eyes, and you gave him a little smile. Kyle was the resident "bad boy" at the school, meaning he dressed like a 50's greaser and a grunge kid from the 90's rolled up into one, drove a motorcycle to school (which was a feat in itself, as it rained all the time), and always smelled a little bit like cigarette smoke. But, in reality, he was one of the sweetest guys you knew, and one of the smartest. 

"You do the reading, (Y/L/N)?" he asked, his mouth quirking up in a smile.

You rolled your eyes and turned around in your seat, meeting his eyes. "Of course I did, Rogers," you scoffed. "That's why I have a better grade in this class than you."

Kyle laughed, and twirled his pencil, looking down shyly. "You right, you right," he mumbled, and you giggled. 

The door slammed shut as Mr. Gerrish walked in, ruining the perfect moment between you and your crush. You glared at him as he started the lesson. "Okay, gang, today we're going to talk about the Adams' administration, and the growing divide between..."

You zoned your teacher out, as you read all about this the night before. You started doodling in your notebook, drawing stars and little snails, when you felt your phone buzz. You sneakily snuck your phone out of your pocket and checked the message. _Wanna go see a movie after school? ~Kyle_ You turned around, grinning and nodding. He smiled back with a brilliant smile, and you turned back around, grinning from ear to ear. 

The class seemed to just zoom by after that, and you felt like you were vibrating with excitement. As soon as the bell rang, you shot out of your seat. Dizziness suddenly rushed over you, and you grabbed your desk as the world spun around you. "(Y/N)?" you heard Kyle and Jessica call, but it sounded as if you were under water. 

"I don't feel..." you tried to say, but the room spun so violently that you saw flashes of purple, and your eyes rolled back into your head and you fell the ground. 

Jessica screamed and rushed over to you, putting a finger to your neck. She pulled her hand back quickly, letting out a hiss. Your skin was burning hot, as if you were a hot stove, and you started to shake. "She's burnin' up, someone call the nurse!" she commanded, as the everyone froze around you. "Come on, someo-"

She was cut off as smoke filled up the room, and there was a loud "BAMF". Everyone screamed again, as two strangers appeared in the room, standing next to you. One had bright blue fur, and long tail, the other had on a long trench coat and bright red eyes. The second man crouched down next you and tried to touch your head, but Jessica batted his hand's away, her eyes fuming. 

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed, sitting next to you protectively. 

He let out a little chuckle, and showed a little badge and ID. "Don't you, worry _petite_ , I'm here to help yah friend. She's goin' through mutation. My name's Remy, and dis is my friend Kurt," he jerked his head up to indicate the blue boy. "and we're X-Men, and we work with de Professor."

Jessica eyed the badge suspiciously, but nodded, moving back a little bit. "If I see anything funny..." she threatened, and Remy chuckled again, but nodded. 

By now, most of your classmates had fled, leaving Kyle, who was frozen in place and looking down at you in horror, and Mr. Gerrish, who was talking on the phone and casting wary glances at the four of you. Despite his liberal beliefs, he hated mutants with a burning passion and had made that clear the first day of class, when he made a girl with an obvious mutation cry, and transfer out of the class.

Remy frowned as he studied you. Your skin was getting hotter, and a purple mist was starting to surround you. "We gotta get out of here fast, _mon ami_ ," he said, his voice tinged with worry. Kurt squatted down next to him, and gently brushed your hair. 

"The Professor said she vas going to be very powerful, ja?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice low, glancing at Jessica. She was still watching them, and hovered over you. 

Remy nodded, and picked you up suddenly. Jessica too, jumped up, her eyes wide. "What are you doing with her?" she and Kyle asked, glancing at each other. 

"Somewhere safe, where she can with her own kind," Remy replied, hissing a little bit as your skin burned him. "Yah read, Blue?" he asked, Kurt.

"But we had a date," Kyle called sadly.

"Ready as I'll every be," Kurt said, ignoring Kyle, and wrapped a tail around Remy's waist. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	2. Welcome To Your New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! So this fanfic is mostly based off of X-Men: Evolution, and it takes place a few years after the events of season 4. You are about 17-18, and in your senior of high school. Jean and Scott are about 20, Remy about 22, Kurt about 18, Kitty about 17, and Rogue about 19. Most of the kids at Xavier's are around the 16-18 age range.

"Here she is, Professor," Xavier looked up from his paperwork as Remy and Kurt barged into his office. Remy held the girl in his arms, and a light purple light surrounded her. The older man frowned in concern as he rolled up to his two students. 

"Is she alright?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her forehead. Hissing, Xavier jerked is hand away from (Y/N)'s forehead, his eyes going wide. "Well, that answers my question," he said to himself, his frown deepening. 

"From what ve could gather, Professor, she collapsed in class. Ve didn't get there fast enough," Kurt chimed in, the young mutant wringing his hands, looking at the Professor guiltily. 

Xavier placed his hand the blue boy's shoulder, giving him a gentle a smile. "It is not your fault, Kurt, nor yours Remy," he added. "You got (Y/N) out, and that's all that matters."

"Do yah think Red will be mad at us?" Remy asked, looking down at her in worry. Xavier shook his head, and (Y/N) let out a loud moan, the purple light around her flashing her dangerously. Strands of her hair started to turn a mixture of pink and purple, and Xavier's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Come, we must get her down to the infirmary, immediately!" he commanded, and Remy shot off, with Kurt running after him. Xavier let out a loud sigh, rubbing his the bridge of his nose. _The poor girl,_ he thought to himself. _With Jean's blood running through her veins and that kind of power? She's in for a journey._

~~~

When you woke up, you were in a room you didn't recognize, clothes that weren't yours... and a body that didn't feel like your own. Your muscles ached, and it felt like you had run a marathon. You throat hurt, your lungs burned, and your whole body felt _foreign_. You sat there, in that strange bed, for few minutes, staring up at the white ceiling, and trying to get a sense of where you were. The room was spacious and clean looking. There were several other beds in the room, with gauzy curtains separating them, but none seemed to be filled. 

And just as you started to get scared, a familiar voice called"(Y/N)?" and you turned your head, seeing your half-sister Jean, poking her head through a door. 

"Jean?" you called out in disbelief, your voice rising as you sat up. "Where the hell am I?"

The red head came through the door and an older man in a wheelchair entered behind her. "Safe," she promised, walking towards you and gave you a big hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't with you when it happened."

"What do you mean?" you asked, as she pulled away from you, a slight frown on her face. 

"Do you not remember what happened?" she asked, cocking her head a little to the side. You shook your head, and, once again, you started to get scared. The last thing you remembered was History class, and Kyle, and then-

"Peace, dear child," the older man said, wheeling up to your bedside, and placed a gentle hand on your forehead. Immediately, you felt a wave of calm go through you, and your heart rate started to go down. "Do you feel better, (Y/N)?" he asked kindly, and you nodded. He took his hand away slowly and smiled at you, but the feeling of tranquility remained. 

You took in a shaky breath and looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you do that? Are you a mutant like Jeanie?" you asked, looking g over at your sister. Jean was your half-sister, and you shared the same mother, but a different father. You didn't grow up together, and only saw each other a few times each year. As you both got older, and the technology got better, you were able to communicate more, but you didn't know much about her life as a mutant. Each time you breached the topic with your mother, she would grow stiff and tell you to never bring it up again. Your mother ignored Jean's mutant status and would forbid Jean to tell you anything.

He watched you with curious eyes, and shared a glance with Jean, before answering your question. "Yes, I am Professor Charles Xavier, a telepath just like your sister, and, a mutant like you," he said gently, waiting for your reaction. 

You froze, and your head started to spin slightly. "Y-you mean I'm a mutant?" you asked, and the Professor nodded, an expression of calm on his face. "B-but I had a date and I have to sign up for college and I gotta get a 4.0-" you started to protest, but Jean cut you off.

"(Y/N)," Jean said, her voice both firm and calm. "I know it's hard to understand, but you're a mutant now, and that means you have to stay with your own kind, and learn how to master your powers." she gripped your hand tightly, as your eyes widened.

"Powers?" you asked, your voice breathy. “I have powers?" you repeated, your voice only a mere whisper.

"Yes, my dear," the Professor replied, and a smile appeared on his face. "You have a kinetic ability, just like your sister Jean and I. And a very powerful kinetic ability at that, (Y/N): aurakinesis."

You stayed silent for a second, your mind wheeling. "Oh," you finally said, staring into the Professor's kind eyes. "And what does the mean?"

The Professor chuckled, and the broke the atmosphere of tension in the room. Jean smiled down at you, curling her arm around your waist. "That means you have the ability to manipulate auras, the natural electro-magnetic field around all living things. I'm not quite sure what that entails, as I've never encountered someone with an ability like yours, but," he exchanged a glance with your sister, and you felt your stomach tighten. "Your mother, sister, and I all feel like it would be the best decision for you to stay here, at the Insitute, and learn how to use your abilities," he said, his voice gentle. 

"Oh," you said again, your comment barely audible. You thought of your friends back home, and your home and your mother... You let out a shuddering breath and looked up at Jeanie, her eyes soft and sympathetic. "It's not like I'd be welcomed back with open arms," you said ruefully, giving the Professor a small smile. 

He smiled back and squeezed your hand. "I think you'll like it here, (Y/N)," he said. 

"Definitely," Jean echoed, her voice betraying her excitement at having her little sister with her. She gave you big hug, and you squeezed her back, holding on to the last family you had left. She kissed you on the forehead, before pulling away, her eyes bright. "Now, let's go show you to your room, shall we?" she asked, and you nodded. 

The Professor coughed and smiled at the two of you. "I'll leave you two to catch up, hm?" he said before wheeling out of the room. 

Jean helped you up from you bed, and you clutched her arm as your head started to spin. "Woah," you breathed, and Jean chuckled.

"The Professor warned me you might experience some dizziness," she warned you, her eyes bright and mischevious. You rolled your eyes, and the two of you walked towards the door. Suddenly, you froze, as caught your reflection in the window. Your hair had changed from it's once (Y/H/C) to a beautiful mixture of pink and purples and dark blues, and- and there was a _purple_ mist surrounding you.

Jerking your head around, you looked at your sister with scared eyes. "What the hell is this?" you asked her, looking down at the light mist that surrounded you. 

"That's your aura, darling," she answered, her voice gentle. "We didn't expect it to manifest so early, but it seems that your powers are evolving rate." There was a look of pride in your sister's eyes, but it was tinged with worry. 

"Where's yours then?" you asked curiously, looking at the air that surrounded your sister. She laughed again, her green eyes bright.

"I don't have the same ability as yours, so I can't make mine manifest. But I can help you see it if you wanted," she offered, and you nodded excitedly. Jean placed a cool hand on your head, and started talking softly. "Imagine there's a curtain in front of your eyes, and you want to pull it open. Can you do that for me?" she asked, and you nodded again, imagining pulling the curtain open. 

When you opened your eyes, you gasped, as you saw a beautiful light surrounding Jean. She was surrounded by a golden color that looked like a bird. Closer to her body, it was a beautiful red, that turned into a vibrant pink. Looking at your own body, you saw that the light purple mist had turned into a vibrant, deep purple, that had specks of silver, black, dark blue, and light pink mixed in. To you, it looked like a galaxy had surrounded you, and was painting you in its colors. 

Looking up at Jean, you was sure she could see the light in your eyes. "We're beautiful," you breathed, as you looked around the room. You could see the fading outline of other people's auras in the room. The royal blue outline near your bed was the Professor's, and it shined like the sun. Two other auras lingered near your bed; one was a beautiful mixture of deep red and purple, the other a light, smokey gray. 

Turning to Jean, you saw her smiling at you. "I can see it through your eyes," Jean murmured. "Everything is so bright and..." she suddenly stopped, and smirked at you. "I can take you to your room, and you can see more of them if you'd like."

You nodded excitedly, looking around you in wonder. The fear you had felt earlier had disappeared, and now all you felt was amazement. Jean led you out of the infirmary, gently guiding you to your room. You glimpsed the unique colors of every persons' auras briefly as Jean led you to a deep red door. "This is your room, darling. I'll be right next door if you need me, okay?" you nodded, and you opened the door. You were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, a bit of a filler chapter, but next chapter you'll be introduced to the rest of the school!


	3. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gives you a tour around the school, and you meet a few friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I've been pretty sick for about a month, a just feeling better! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Your new room was _plush_. It had a large, four poster bed centered in the middle that took up a majority of the space in the room. It was pretty, deep cherry color, with dark brown sheets and white pillows. There was a desk in the corner, with a couple pictures on it and a note on it. You walked towards the desk, and picked up the note, reading it. _"Mom dropped off your stuff a couple hours ago, and I took the liberty to put all your clothes away, and I organized your books in the bookshelf. I put the last few boxes in the closet and stocked the adjacent bathroom with your preferred products (Mom told me). Love, Jeanie."_

Your eyes started to tear up at the kindness from your older sister- one that you hadn't lived with for years. You smiled at the pictures she left on the desk. One was of the two of you when you were younger, playing the on the beach in the summer, the other was of you, Jean, and your Mom from Christmas two years ago. Your and Jean's smiles were radiant, while your mother's looked forced. Her eyes were blank, her hands digging into Jean's shoulder. It was an expression of pure disgust. One that would soon be directed to you as well. 

You backed away quickly from the picture quickly and moved to the bookshelf Jean had mentioned. It was huge, filled with books you had collected over the years, others you didn't recognize. You could see Jean's aura all over the bookshelf, the pretty red lighting up the spines of the books. You could even _feel_ her love- the unconditional, agape, love that seemed to pour from her pores, and stick to everything she touched. You smiled again, soaking up Jean's energy to chase away the icky feeling you got from your mother. 

Cool air poured out from a vent, making you shiver as you realized you were still in the hospital gown you had left the infirmary in. You chose a pair a high waisted, dark-washed jeans from your closet, along with a comfy red sweater Jean had given you for Christmas last year (and feeling the lovely warmth of her aura). You walked over to the door near your bed, and hesitantly pushed it open, finding the adjacent bathroom Jean had mentioned. You quickly shucked off the thin hospital gown and turned the shower on. 

As the shower turned on, you caught your reflection once more and was again stunned by the difference mutation had made on you. Your hair was so, so, _out of this world_. The beautiful mixture of pinks and purples and dark blues was like nothing you had ever seen before. Your aura was still there (Jean forgot to show you how to turn off your newly found sixth sense), and complimented your new hair. Combined with the uniqueness of your hair and the other-worldliness of your hair, you looked like an alien from outer space. 

Shaking your head, you climbed into the shower, relishing in the warmth of the water. You could feel the anxiety and terror of the past few days wash off, leaving you feeling warm and relaxed. You dried yourself off, and put on your comfy clothes, before sliding into your new bed. The blankets were warm and soft and combined with the warmth and relaxation of your shower, you could feel yourself drifting off to sleep. _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes,_ you thought to yourself, your eyes fluttering shut. _Just a few minutes..._

**~~~**

"Darling?" a kind voice called, breaking you out of your slumber. When you opened your eyes, you saw Jean perched on the edge of your bed. Her brilliant red hair was up in a ponytail, and her green eyes sparkled. "Have a good nap?" she teased. 

"Yeah," you yawned, rubbing your eyes as you slowly sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple hours," she replied, her brilliant aura catching your eye again. It shimmered like fire, and the bird-like shape of it surrounded her protectively. "Do you want to go see the rest of the school?" she asked, breaking you out of your thoughts. 

You nodded eagerly, jumping out of your bed, and stretching slightly. Jean laughed a little at your eagerness and gracefully got up. She opened the door for you, and you flashed your sister a smile of thanks. She led you down the hall, and you passed other doors of various colors. 

"This wing is for the older students and some of the younger staff," she said, answering your unspoken questions. "It's me and Scott, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, and Betty," she added, the foreign names meaning nothing to you. 

"And they are...?" you asked, and Jean laughed at your confused expression as you two continued to walk through the school. 

"Scott's my boyfriend-" Jean rolled your eyes at the kissing noises you made. "-Rogue is a year younger than us, and her brother Kurt is about your age, and they are going to become teachers here later this year. Remy is twenty-two, and one of the hand-to-hand combat teachers, along with one of the older teachers, Logan. Betty is one of the newer teachers, and works with the psychics and those who powers are on the more mystical scale."

"Is she going to help me?" you asked curiously, as you entered a different wing of the school. 

Jean nodded, smiling at you. "The Professor says your powers and very similar, and Remy's are too, so the both are going to help teach you," she added, before turning her attention back to the tour. "This is the wing for older students of the schools, those who have at least another year of training, or are still in high school."

"Why aren't I living here?" you interrupted, your aura suddenly flashing, showing your slight irritation. "I don't want any special treatment," you added. 

"You aren't," Jean said rather bluntly, her green eyes eyeing your aura suspiciously. "The Professor thought it would be better for you to live next to me, and next to those who can help you in case your powers flare up. He suspects your powers are tied to your emotions and can be extremely dangerous."

You blinked. "Oh," you said softly, you aura calming down as you blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Jeanie."

"Don't be, darling," she reassured, leading you down a flight of stairs, into another wing of doors. "I know it's a hard transition, and we should have explained your new situation more thoroughly," she said eloquently, flashing you a kind smile. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. The wing we just went through was for the older students, and this one is for younger students. We have about three kids to a room. We found that when the younger ones have companions who are going through the same ordeal, it's easier for them."

"Are these two floors all for the students?" you asked, blown away by the sheer size of the school. 

She nodded, her eyes bright. "And the floor above ours is reserved for the teachers. The top three floors are all bedrooms, and the bottom floor and the basement are for classrooms, kitchens, and training rooms."

"Damn," you said softly, Jean leading you down a huge staircase onto the first floor- which was deserted. "Where is everyone?" you asked, frowning slightly. 

"In class," she answered. "Which gets out right about now." 

A loud bell rang throughout the whole school, and students poured out of the classrooms. The whole first floor was now a mess of mutants, each with their own unique aura- pulsing, overwhelming things that threatened to blind you. The sound was deafening, the bodies pressed against you choking. Your pulse started to speed up, your breath quickening as you started to get overwhelmed by the colors. Green, blue, yellow, orange, pink, purple, all clouding your vision and overwhelming your new mutation. Your aura started to hiss and steam and bite as others pressed against it, desperately trying to find a way to fight off this sensory overload. 

"(Y/N)?" you heard your sister ask, as you started to shake. You swayed on your feet, feeling like you were going to pass out for the second time in as many days. 

"Jean?" another voice called out over the noise. "What's wrong wid her?" 

"I think she's getting overwhelmed by everyone's auras," Jean said quickly, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder. You cried out, flinching away from her bright gold aura. You shut your eyes tight and curled up into a ball on the ground, but you could still _fell_ everyone's auras, pressing against your skin, your mind, your-

"I can't help her, I'll overwhelm her, you have to help her, Remy!" Jean said desperately.

"I'll do what I can Jean. Everyone get on outta here!" the male voice called out again, a smokey accent to his voice. "New girl here needs some air." As soon as he said that, you felt the press of bodies, of auras, slowly start to dissipate, and the quiet voices of the man and Jean talking.

You felt someone kneel beside you as the noise of the students disappeared. " _Cher_ ," he said softly, careful not to touch you. "Mah name's Remy, Imma try to help yah, a'ight?" he asked, and you nodded, unable to speak. The noise, the buzz, of that many electromagnetic fields had started to feel, but your own was still buzzing and hissing and you could still _feel_ them and-

"Can yah open yah eyes for me?" he asked, and hesitated slightly, before opening them. Red eyes in a gold face stared back you, a look of concern on his face. You squinted slightly, your eyes going to the pretty red and purple aura around him. "Good job, honey," he cooed, drawing your attention back to his face. "Now, yah sister told me to tell you to pull dat curtain back over yah eyes, and some of this pain will disappear, okay?"

"I don't want my power to go away!" you wailed suddenly, your eyes going wide and you started to hyperventilate. "Please don't take it away!"

"Oh honey, don't cha worry a hair on dat pretty head of yours," the man, Remy, cooed again, his red eyes sincere. "No one is tryin' to take away your power, okay? Jean says that if you want to keep seein' these pretty lil' lights, you just have to pull down the curtains a lil' bit, just enough to take away the glare, okay?"

You nodded and shut your eyes tightly, doing as Remy commanded, imagining the curtain falling half way over your eyes, blocking out some of the light, and leaving only a little bit you could see. When you opened your eyes, the aura faded around Remy until it was only a slight mist. Your own aura felt calmer, no longer hissing and steaming, and the excess energy it had gained seemed to dissipate. 

"Better?" he asked, placing a light hand on your shoulder. You nodded, and launched yourself into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," you murmured over and over again. Remy hesitated for a second, before hugging you back, filling your nose with the smell of him. Bourbon and honey and the faint scent of cigars, with a hint a magic. 

"No problem, darlin'," he murmured back, rubbing your back sympathetically. Remy could feel your wild, untrained energy press against his, curious and slightly suspicious. His own did the same, before latching onto yours, surprising him. _Mine,_ his energy seemed to growl, protectively creating a bubble around you, one your own aura didn't seem to mind at all. _Well, this is something new._


	4. Auras Have A Mind Of Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy introduces you to the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone want to see a playlist for this? Comment if you would like to!

"(Y/N)?" someone called. "Can you get up?" Yes, you _could_ get up, but you didn't want to. The man who held you was warm and smelt familiar and comforting. _Home,_ your aura seemed to purr, _he is ours and we are his._ Even though you couldn't feel Jean's aura or the other students', you could still feel his. It felt like a hot bath and smelled like the ground after it rained and the purple-red outline was emblazed on the back of your eyes. 

"(Y/N), yah okay?" the man, _Remy_ , rumbled, and you fought a shiver. You nodded, and he let out a little chuckle, his chest reverberating under your head. "Do you wanna get up?" his voice was gentle, and his question didn't seem like a command, more like a suggestion. 

You nodded, and reluctantly, sat up, opening your eyes. "Sure," you whispered, and you took Remy in. The first time you saw him, you were breaking down, but now you could appreciate the specimen in front of you. His skin was a golden bronze, his dark stubble standing out against. He had sharp cheekbones and jawline, paired with plump pink lips and white teeth. His eyes were a beautiful brownish red, his hair almost matching. You could feel his hard muscles against your hands and admired his broad shoulders and thin waist. He was, was, _beautiful_.

His lips slowly spread into a coy smile when you met his eyes, and you blushed, looking down. "Don't chu worry, _mon coeur_ ," he cooed, his voice dripping with honey. "Many others _petites filles_ have been caught checkin' out old Remy LeBeau. And," he added, moving his head down so his lips brushed your ear and you shivered. "Remy was checkin' out _you_ , too."

You blushed even more, and he grinned at you. He got up gracefully, and offered you a hand, pulling you up. Your head spun, and you clutched his arms. "Wow," you breathed, trying to blink away the stars. 

"Easy, _ma jolie_ ," he said, grabbing you by the waist, as your sister rushed to your side. 

"Oh, (Y/N), I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, tears in her green eyes. "I should have shown you how to mute your power and it's all my fa-"

"It's okay Jean, really," you said, interrupting gently. Your sister always blamed herself when things went wrong. Dog ran away? Her fault, she should have locked the gate. Plate broke? Her fault, it was probably her powers going haywire. Mom hit her? Her fault, she should have been better. "I was just overwhelmed, to say the least," you joked, giving her a small smile.

The tension left her shoulders, and she let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. You could just see a hint of her aura, the gold staining her jacket, the red blending into her hair. "Thank you, Remy," she said sincerely, giving the other mutant a wide smile. 

"Yeah, thank you," you added, smiling up at the man who still held you. 

He gave you a crooked smile, squeezing your waist slightly. "No problem at all, Jeanie, _mon coeur_ ," he replied. "But don't chu have a class to get to, Red?" he asked, and your sister started. 

"Shit," she cursed, and you faked a gasp. "Remy, if it's not too much to ask, do you think you could give (Y/N) the rest of the tour?" she asked, biting her lip slightly. 

"Sure thang, Jeanie," he drawled, meeting your eyes and giving you a slow, sultry smile. "It would be mah _absolute_ pleasurah."

~~~

Remy led you down to the basement floor, where the training rooms and a general common area were held. He kept a firm grip on your arm, and you were silently thrilled. You didn't know if it was just you, but you felt an immediate attraction and connection to the Cajun. Not only was he sweet and spicy rolled up into a one, but he was _hot_. You kept stealing glances at him from the corner of your eyes as he lead you down the stairs, and this time you were caught.

"See somethin' chu like, darlin'?" he teased, and you blushed, starting to look down. Suddenly, a burst of confidence went through you at the same time your aura flashed, and you met his eyes boldly. 

"Definitely," you drawled, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise before a delighted smile appeared on his face. "What about you?" you joked.

"Hmm..." he paused theatrically, and you let out a peal of laughter. "You look like ah delicious slice of pie- just de type old Remy likes to eat," he finally said, and you inhaled sharply, staring at him. Remy shrugged, a coy smile on his face. "What? I just telling de truth!"

You shook your head, trying to appear nonchalant, all the while your heart was beating erratically. "I-I don't got a problem with that," you stuttered, and he laughed. 

"Ah, _mon coeur_ , you are as cute as a button," he drawled, and you blushed again to his delight. Remy lead you down a hallway, then opened the door on the right. Immediately, you were assaulted by noise, and you flinched back, shutting your eyes instinctively. "It'll be okay, Remy will protect chu," he breathed, and you nodded, opening your eyes. 

The group of people inside were a group of misfits if you had ever seen one. ~~Did that make you a misfit then too? You guessed so.~~ There was a small girl with brown hair was chatting at a table with a large man with- iron skin? Next to them were a girl with two white strikes in her dark hair arguing with a boy made out of ice. And sitting on the table was, was, a blue boy? And at least a handful more mutants spread across the room.

"Oh my god," you breathed, and Remy chuckled, leading you towards the group at the table. The conversation grew quieter as you approached, and you were tempted to hide behind Remy. 

As if he read your mind, Remy thrust you in front of him, and you let out a little squeal. "Everyone, dis is (Y/N) Grey, Jeanie's lil' sister," he said, and you gave the group a small smile. 

The small girl with brown hair hopped off of the table, a giant smile on her face. "Hiya!" she chirped, in a stereotypical valley girl accent. "I'm Kitty, and that's Piotr," she introduced, jerking her head to indicate the metal man. "He doesn't talk much," she whispered conspiratorily, winking at you. 

The other girl still sat at the table but gave you a small smile. "Hi, y'all," she drawled in a Southern accent, tucking the white pieces of hair behind her ear. "I'm Rogue. Come call me when you get tired of Little Miss Sunshine," she jabbed, and you laughed a little. 

"Hey!" Kitty interjected, crossing her arms. "Rogue, that's not nice!"

"Ladies, ladies," the ice boy interrupted, putting up two hands in a peacemaking gesture. There was a sound like ice breaking, and the ice disappeared from his skin, leaving an average looking boy with blonde hair. "There's enough Bobby do go around," he said, before turning to you. "And call me whenever you want, sweetcheeks," he whispered seductively, and you rolled your eyes. 

"Knock it off, Bobby," Remy replied. "No one wants yahr _gros cul_ ," he said, and you thought it was an insult, because Bobby sunk back in his chair, sulking. 

"I'm Kurt Vagner," someone said quietly, and you turned to the blue boy, who you had almost forgotten. He waved at you shyly, flicking dark blue hair out of his face. "I'm the most _vell-behaved_ out of this group," he sniffed, and you couldn't help but smile at his adorable German accent. 

Rogue snorted, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother. "Yeah, right, Kurt, yah the _worst_ outta all dem!" she said indignantly, and you laughed, relaxing. 

Kurt huffed and the rest of the group laughed. "You guys wanna go watch a movie?" Kitty piped in, and the group nodded in assent, slowly getting up and walking away. You followed closely behind as they walked into a room off of the common space. It was pretty spacious, with two or three couches, a couple chairs, bean bag chairs, along with a flatscreen TV and a hundred or so movies. 

Rogue immediately chose one of the bean bag chairs, the sullen girl pulling up her black clothes. Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby all sat down on one couch, the brown haired girl sitting close to the silent, iron-skinned man. You hesitated for a moment, weighing the options of where to sit, before Remy took you by the hand and you to one of the other couches. Kurt plopped down beside you, and Remy squeezed your hand. "Relax, _petite fille_ ," he whispered, the endearment rolling off of his tongue. "No one gunna hurt cha, a'ight?" he asked, the movie starting.

You nodded and leaned back into the couch, Remy keeping a hold of your hand. It sent a silent thrill through you, and you tried to keep a smile from spreading across your face. 

As the movie began, you started to lift the invisible curtain in front of your eyes. Hey, you were curious to the auras of your new friends. Almost immediately, the world exploded into color and light. Kitty's was a bright, baby pink that clung onto the strong, steel gray of Piotr's. The colors seemed to suit each mutant, and you wondered if the color of one's aura was an indicator about the type of person they were. For the other mutant sitting next to them, Bobby's was an icy blue that seemed to hiss as it met the warm air. 

Rogue's was... interesting. It seemed almost colorless, a pale yellow color that turned a dark, piss yellow near her body. Her brother's was equally interesting. It was a light smoke gray color that seemed to curl off of his body in a light mist. It made his blue fur look almost gray, making his bright yellow eyes stand out. Kurt's aura was breathtakingly unique and beautiful, but...

But none were as a bright and beautiful as Remy's. 

The glimpse you had through the curtain was nothing compared to the real thing. The dark purple-red was curling around his body, before- before curling around yours. It sparkled in his hair, and tendrils of it wrapped around your fingers, mixing with the purple galaxy color of your own aura. That feeling of safety and familiarity seemed to intensify until it seemed like your aura was talking to you. _This home,_ it whispered. _Kitty and Piotr and Bobby and Rogue and Kurt and especially **him**. He is ours and we are his and they are our **family.**_

You were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon coeur- my heart  
> petites filles- little girls, girls  
> gros cul- gross ass  
> petite fille- in this context, it means baby girl
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! In two chapters, it's time for training!


End file.
